detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Moniker
Holly, also known as The Moniker, is a major character in the Lukeboy and Trevorman Comics, and the main antagonist of the L Comics. Separated from her family at birth, Holly trained in Ninjutsu alongside Trevorman for most of her childhood. When the hero graduated, Holly dropped out to assist him with his heroic deeds. She later developed feelings for fellow superhero, Lukeboy, and began dating him. Years after Trevorman's death, Holly fell into insanity and turned against L, becoming her boyfriend's greatest foe under the guise "The Moniker." History Trevorman and Lukeboy Holly was separated by her family at birth for unknown reasons, but was picked up by The Caretaker at an orphanage. She trained in Ninjutsu alongside Trevorman, Travis Carlson, and Ana. Trevorman and Travis managed to graduate, but Holly could not get into the art. As such, she dropped out to assist the men as superheroes. When superhuman terrorist, Spider Monkey, began attacking Chicago, Trevorman decided to take him on. Holly greatly opposed this, and worked with police chief, Officer Dillon, to ensure Trevorman did not endanger himself further. When a serial killer called "the Bobcat" began murdering criminals around the city, Holly convinced new superhero, Lukeboy, to go after her. When Bobcat and Natalia captured Lukeboy, Holly regretted her actions, and sought Ana's help to rescue the hero and capture the two villains. Holly was later captured by Spider Monkey's associate, Dr. Flicker, to serve as bait for Trevorman. Trevorman enlisted the help of Lukeboy, and the two heroes rescued the girl. Holly started to develop feelings for Lukeboy, and often chose to help him over Trevorman with heroics. When Trevorman killed famed criminal, The Crooked Cook, Holly ditched him to stay at the underground temple with Lukeboy. Trevorman then disappeared just as doppelgangers Anti-Luke and Anti-Ana attacked the town. Lukeboy managed to defeat them, but Trevorman died in the battle. After Lukeboy's retirement from heroics, Holly moved in with him. The two remained living a peaceful life together until Lukeboy assumed the moniker, L, and returned to being a superhero. During this time, Holly assumed the moniker, The Moniker. Bobcat During a crime wave hitting Chicago, Illinois, the Moniker became a crime lord of a large group of thugs. Her ranks included Soup, Billy Bomb, Natalia, Teddy the Bank Heister-Meister, Vile, and many others. Moniker delivered orders to her group under the alias "M" in an attempt to attract the attention of L. During her early days, the Moniker had a falling out with her subordinate, Bobcat, who was soon incarcerated in Westchester Asylum. The Moniker enlisted the help of Dr. Flicker to create robot androids for her to battle L with, Dr. Flicker working under their "Jonathan" personality. With help from Natalia, the Moniker led L into a trap where she exposed his identity to a watching audience. L, or Luke, was soon rescued by his associates Ana, Trouble Machine, and Empress. The four of them managed to capture her and Natalia, sending the girls to Westchester Asylum. While being brought into prison, the Moniker revealed to L that she had captured Holly and was holding her somewhere. While incarcerated, the Moniker was interrogated by asylum owner, Travis, now going by Trevor. The owner managed to obtain the Moniker's information, including her identity. The Moniker and Natalia were not imprisoned for long, as Soup managed to break into the asylum to free them. In the panic, Natalia also released Bobcat, who remained distasteful of the Moniker. Once out of prison, the thugs reconvened in Moniker's warehouse and discussed disposing of Trevor before he could leak the Moniker's information. Bobcat was able to alert the Moniker to Trevor's schedule, tracing his location to the Public Square building. With help from Billy Bomb, the Moniker blew up the Public Square building and killed Trevor before he could leak her information. However, Bobcat's love-sickness for the Moniker drove her mad, causing her to attack the Moniker in the warehouse. The Moniker stole a car to escape, but both girls were soon apprehended by the police. When brought back to the asylum, Bobcat broke free and killed the guards, before injecting the Moniker with poisoned Kool-Aid. Bobcat made a deal with Moniker, claiming she would only give the crime lord the antidote if she were to bring L to her. When L and Empress arrived at the Moniker's base, Bobcat battled Empress while Moniker and Soup kidnapped L, injecting him with the same Kool-Aid. When Empress managed to fight past both Bobcat and Soup, the Moniker stripped L of his gear and stole Billy Bomb's car to bring her captive to Bobcat's lair. Billy Bomb followed the two there, forcing them to work together to knock him out. However, they were soon captured and tied up by Bobcat. After managing to struggle free, the Moniker found a secret message on Bobcat's computer, and forced L to decode it. They discovered that Bobcat was working with Spider Monkey. The Moniker and L hurried to Spider Monkey's base, where the villain had taken Soup, Empress, and Trouble Machine hostage. Defenseless, L and Moniker seemed helpless against Spider Monkey and Bobcat, but Ana came to their rescue and defeated the two. Spider Monkey managed to escape, but Bobcat, Soup, and Moniker were captured and brought back to Westchester Asylum. Moniker, IL After being imprisoned, the Moniker was interrogated by Officer Dillon and L on the whereabouts of Holly. The Moniker warned L that he was to find her on a certain day, or she would die. After going to the promised location, L was ambushed by Teddy, Natalia, and Vile. Vile then broke Moniker and Soup out of prison, using their special power of time-freezing smoke grenades. The Moniker held a meeting with the last of her team, where Vile forced her and Billy Bomb to make up from their arguments. After doing so, the group agreed to send L on a scavenger hunt around the city to find clues leading to Holly. The Moniker recorded video messages for L that gave riddles leading to certain locations. After a few rounds, the Moniker cornered L in an arena, where she stole Teddy's gun. She forced L to fight Teddy and Soup, before challenging him, herself. During the fight, the Moniker flung Teddy into the electric fence, electrocuting half his body. Moniker and Soup managed to subdue L and brought him to the roof to throw him off, only for Teddy to fight back against them. They threw him off the roof as he shouted the next clue's location to L. L was then rescued by Ana and Empress, who managed to defeat the Moniker and Soup once again. The Moniker and Soup escaped the frenzy, only to discover that Dr. Flicker's personality had switched to Janet, who refused to work with them. Due to this, Soup enlisted the help of members of the infamous Bully Club, Davis and Angela. The four of them broke into Dr. Flicker's storage building to steal their robots, only to be apprehended by security. The four were then trapped in a killing game set up by Dr. Flicker, where Teddy, now called "Electrify" would battle Janet's captured criminals to the death. Electrify successfully killed most of the criminals, including Davis and Angela, but only mortally wounded the Moniker before L came in to stop him. Having given up on life and his pursuit of being good, Electrify killed himself. Dr. Flicker switched back to Jonathan just in time to resuscitate the Moniker, but before L could apprehend them, he discovered that Billy Bomb was preparing to blow up the Willis Tower. During the fight with L, Billy Bomb accidentally blew himself up and allowed L to find the next clue. Following Davis and Angela's deaths, Soup and Moniker were brought into the Bully Club to meet their leaders, Evelina and Venedikt. However, Venedikt's respect for Moniker knew no bounds, and he stepped down from the leadership position for Moniker to take it up. The Moniker then gained assistance from the Bully Club members, including Glyder, Birthday Local, and Headless Harry. After several more clues, the Moniker sent Vile to capture Ana, taking her as a hostage and forcing Luke and company to play a sports game against her. L, Empress, Trouble Machine, and Shak were to face off against Moniker's crew, which included sports superstar, Birthday Local. L's team soon discovered that the game was rigged when the ball continually worked in Birthday's favor. L discovered that Headless Harry was controlling the ball, but still managed to beat the Moniker's game and receive his next clue. However, the next clue sent L back to the Moniker's warehouse, where the Moniker kidnapped and tortured him. The Moniker sent Bully Club members to trash L's vehicle, and personally smashed his L Watch. However, L was soon rescued by Bobcat, who tied Moniker up and escaped with her victim, claiming she had special reasons to be working with him. Moniker, WA Knowing the clues would lead L and Bobcat to Seattle, Washington, the Moniker left Soup in charge of the Bully Club and stole L's L Mobile, now called the Moniker Machine, and flew to Washington. The Moniker placed an invitation to a restaurant called The Pink Door in the location of the next clue, where L and Bobcat went to meet the villain. The Moniker strapped them into chairs and forced them to eat grotesque meals to find clues to Holly. After Moniker ejected Bobcat from the restaurant, L proceeded to eat a "Game over" meal, causing the Moniker to knock him out. She then brought him to an old cellar, where she tied him up and took him prisoner. After holding L prisoner for some time, the Moniker made him an offer. She would either let him go free, or he would stay with her to learn "the truth." L decided to learn the truth, and slept with Moniker. He then discovered Moniker's true identity as Holly, leading to an emotional conversation. Holly expressed that she wished to always be a part of L's life, even if it meant becoming his villain, acknowledging that his heroics were his top priority. The two collected Bobcat and returned to Chicago, just in time to see Spider Monkey having a run of the place. Spider Monkey L explained everything to Ana, Empress, and the Caretaker. They were not quick to trust Moniker, but they trusted L. Moniker then suggested pitting the Bully Club against Spider Monkey, and led L, Ana, Empress, and Bobcat to them. There, she turned against them and captured them. However, Spider Monkey and Sevda soon arrived to attack the base. Natalia made off with Bobcat in the scuffle, and Moniker was forced to release L, Ana, and Empress to help them fight. When L, Ana, and Empress chose to flee rather than arrest the Bully Club members, Venedikt grew wary of Moniker's connections to L. L later openly made a truce with the Bully Club to oppose Spider Monkey, which only made Venedikt more suspicious. Venedikt attempted to assassinate Moniker, but Soup killed him before he could. This move received backlash from the Bully Club, and Vile helped the girls escape before they could be attacked. Vile departed from Soup and Moniker, so Moniker suggested the two of them move in with Bobcat and Natalia. Having stolen Venedikt's powerful mask, the two of them did exactly that. Abilities Combat - The Moniker is shown to be strong in combat, being able to hold her own against L, and even lift him on occasion. Sharp shooting - The Moniker is very skilled with guns, shown after stealing a gun from Teddy the Bank Heister-Meister. In Other Media Video Games The Moniker appears as purchasable DLC in the video game, Screams of Silence. She is part of a bonus pack alongside L, Lukeboy, Ana, and Shak. Bobcat, Spider Monkey, and Vile are also featured as playable characters in the game. Trivia